The caught and the uncaught (discontinued)
by LA J Lover7778
Summary: A Gallade loves adventure, but what happens when he gets stuck in the wild with a Gardevoir that never learned how to fight? Will they survive or will they faint? I'm sorry, but I'm discontinuing this. If anyone would like to continue, please do.
1. Chapter 1 Gallade's side

**Hellooooooo everyone reading this story! I want to thank you so much choosing this story to read out of so many. I owe pokemasteradvance a thanks for the idea of this story. You should check out his story; The Adventures through Kalos. All ideas for the story are welcome. Oh and reviews too! Here it is!**

* * *

><p>Now that I found a Dawn Stone and I am now a third form I can go anywhere I want! This has been my dream ever since I met my best friend, a Poochyena. It has been our dream to travel all over Hoenn and when we are done with Hoenn we'll move on to all the other regions. We plan on going everywhere; forests, plains, islands, caves, mountains, and maybe some deserts. We want to meet every kind of Pokemon there is, and fight them if they want. That's our goal. To go through every region and meet every kind of Pokemon there is!<p>

* * *

><p>On a ship<p>

* * *

><p>I felt the fresh sea air breeze. It was great. Although it did come through a window, it still was nice. My buddy and I have been on this ship for two days. We have traveled through most of Hoenn and now planing on going through the islands. So far we have met so many Pokemon that I lost count. We have also fought many battles. When we first started out we lost about 15 or 16 battles in a row. So we trained hard for the next ones. We got a lot better. We don't lose to many times, but at the same time, we don't have a winning streak. This adventure has been a blast. I can't think of anything more fun to do, then travel around with my best friend.<p>

"Hey, Gallin, they're coming! We gotta hide!" My friend, a Mightyena now, yelled at me. He jumped over to a table and hid under the table cloth that was hanging over the side.

"Okay okay! I'm moving Antonino!" I said as I jumped in a barrel. I guess you could say that we didn't exactly pay to get on this ship. We are more like stowaways. Even if we did have money, as those humans call it, they still won't let us on.

There was a hole in my barrel so I could see everything that was happening. I saw two fat humans walk through the door that led to the deck.

"You heard about that Gallade and Mightyena right?" One fat human said to a slitty skinnier one.

"Um, n-no sir." The slitty skinnier one said. The fatter one glared at the other human. Short tempered I guess.

"Well, they're two thieving low life's. they will stowaway on ships to get to islands. They sometimes take food with them. It maybe strange behaviour, but that doesn't mean that we can't throw them off my ship. Got it?" The fatter one summed up.

"G-got it sir." The skinnier stutter.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Call me captain! Now look around here for those Pokemon, I want you to look everywhere and in everything." The fatter one known as captain yelled as he slammed the door behind him. That guy can get really mad over such a small thing.

"Man, I hate my job. What are the chances that those two Pokemon are on this very ship? And what's the worse they can do anyway?" The human mumbled. This guy doesn't know the half of it. He started to look around the storage room. Well, that's what the sign said on the front of the door. The human walked up to the table Antonino was hiding under. Couldn't see or warn him. All I could do was hold my breath an hope for the best. the human looked at the table then sat on it.

"There's no way they could be on this ship. Just no way." He told himself. Poor guy, he should've listened to his captain. Then again, if he did, we would probably be in the ocean by now. I looked back at the cloth. Antonino had stuck out his nose. He slowly stuck out the rest of his head.

He mouthed something to me. I think he asked if there was a human on the table.

I mouthed him; yes, he is.

He mouthed back; okay, thanks.

I was about to mouth him a 'your welcome', when the human got up and started walking around.

"I think I spent enough time here, man, I got to stop talking to myself." The human grumbled. As soon as he left the room we got out of our hiding places.

"That was a Close one. Gallin you have to be more careful. We almost got ourselves caught! Man, if you want to stay wild then be the wild Gallade you should be." Antonino yelled at me. I dusted myself off then looked down at him. He was about half my size.

I turned my head to the window and said "You know Antonino, I think we're almost there. I can't wait to meet some new Pokemon, how 'bout you?" I asked changing the subject. I heard a faint growl come from Antonino.

"You know I prefer to be call Niño. And yes I'm excited to meet the new Pokemon too." Niño said lazily. He jumped up on the table he was hiding under earlier and smelled the fresh sea air.

"I could get use to a life on the sea. Then again, I do like more space to run and I hate hiding all the time, but if I was ever caught, I hope my 'master' would like the sea. But nothing can top the life of a free Pokemon! Right?" He asked looking back at me.

I looked at him for a second. "Ya nothing." I said while looking the ground. What would life be like if I was caught? I would have to listen do what my 'master' would want, and not what I want. Ya, being free is a lot better then being caught. Is it?

Niño broke my thoughts by yelling "Gallin look! It's Max!" He pointed the best he could his paw to the window. There was a Wingull flying right around the window's height.

"Hey guys! How are you?" He asked as he tried to keep up with the ship.

"We're great! How have you been?" Niño asked as he leaned onto the window frame to open the window more.

"Oh you know, here, there, everywhere. Where are you guys heading?" Max asked as he perched on the window frame as Niño got off.

I stepped forward and said "We are headed for house island." Max gave me a questioning look.

"What he means is we are going to Pacifidlog city. What brings you out here?" Niño asked.

"Yo, Max! We gotta go! What's keeping you so long?" Said another wingull as she flew over to the window.

"I'm just catching up with Gallin and Niño. You remember them, don't you Maxie? We some how lost to them in that battle?" Max asked the other wingull known as Maxie.

"Oh ya! Hey guys! I'm really sorry, but we have to be going. We're heading to Sky Pillar just for a little get away from all the humans. And Max, you know we have a dead line to meet! Lets go!" Maxie yelled at Max as she pecked at him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Gosh! AH!" Max shouted as he lost balance and fell. Nino and I started laughing. There was a splash, then he flew back up. His wings were glowing, I think he was using Wing Attack.

"Calm down, Max! AH!" She yelled as she tried to escape the Wing Attack, but failed. It took five seconds before Niño and I started laughing our heads off again. They haven't changed a bit since the last time we saw them. I wonder what it's like to have a sister. Probably more loud and annoying. I glad I'm traveling with Niño. I just wonder- My thoughts were cut short by the ruckus on deck.

"Gallin, we gotta hide, I think the humans saw the Wingulls, I'm not sure what they'll do next." He paused to look around. "Come on! Lets go!" He almost yelled at me as he ran in a closet and jumped into a really big bucket. I looked around a little too. I don't want to go back the that barrel cause that thing is way to small. As I looked I heard lots of feet walking on deck. I started walking around slowly. I came across a box bigger then the barrel I was in earlier. I went in. All it had in it was some orange circular balls. They were soft and squishy.

"Where is it? Search the room until you find that Pokemon!" A man yelled at the top of his lungs. I looked through a crack in the box and saw it was the captain. That guy, wait, did he see us talking to those Wingulls? He did say 'Pokemon' not Pokemon's. maybe he saw Max on the window frame and thought he came in. This isn't good. They're gonna look everywhere! We gonna get caught! Oh man, this is _not_ good. I turned around to look over to where Niño was hiding. Believe it or not, he was out of his bucket and crawling over to his last hiding place!

Niño's pov

I felt Gallin's gaze on me so I looked over to a big box and saw his red eye through a crack. From the look of it, he seamed worried. That Gallade, never knows when to be wild. It's a good thing I'm with him.

I mouthed to him; I have a plan. Stay there.

I hope he got it cause I know he can't respond. The crack isn't big enough. I moved forward trying not to get caught. Three men just enter the closet I was just in. Man, I'm a lucky Mightyena. I finally got to my old hiding place.

I was about to make a run for it when I heard; "Cheek in the engine room! We don't want that Pokemon in there!" The skinny human said as ran over the the other door out of this room that was open. The two other fat humans followed the skinny human slowly. Why is almost everyone on the ship fat? And why is this ship still above water? As soon as they were out of hear-shot Gallin and I left our hiding places and went to the door that led to the deck.

"So, what's your plan?" Gallin asked getting into a fighting position.

"I don't know if your gonna like it, but." I paused trying to think of the right words. "It involves me getting my exercise in." I finished as I opened the door with my mouth.

"Wait, what do you mean? And could you always do that?" Gallin asked dropping his blade-hands. I looked up at him. He had a questioning look on his face.

I resisted the urge to hit him on the head and said "Gallin, here's my plan I gonna run through the ship to get they're attention, I'll hide in the air-duct after about an hour of running. I'll try to get back here, but no promises. Got it?" I looked back out the door to get my first plan of action ready.

"Kind of. Just one thing: what I'm I gonna do?" He asked putting one of his blade-hands on his cheek and the other under his elbow.

"Um... Good question. I haven't thought about this part." I answered. I would hate to leave him out of the fun, but there isn't- I was cut off my the sound of humans coming.

"You gotta hide, I'm sorry, but this time, I have to risk my free life." I said as I bolted off. I raced around the corner where I heard the voices and there they were. Two humans, but these ones were skinny ones. They might be able to keep up with me. Then again they have to be able to run ten miles at a time so I think I can out run them. I took a sharp right turn and headed down a hall. I smelled the air. To get to the deck was to take a another right turn here and go strait up some stairs. This will be easy.

"There it is!"

"Get him!"

"Hurry up you maggots!"

"I hate my joooooob!"

That last one made me laugh a little. But I had to keep focus. Those humans don't know when to be quiet. A wall appeared in front of me so I took another sharp right turn. The stairs came sooner then I thought, but I somehow kept my balance.

"Ahhh!"

"It's a filthy mutt!"

"Someone get it off the ship!"

"Why do I even work here!"

"I thought this was a calm cruise, not an out of control zoo!"

Just because one Mightyena is running around blind doesn't mean it's out of control. The sun is so bright it's hard to see. I took a sharp turn under an unoccupied table and stopped running. I waited until my eyes were use to the light then I stuck out my head to looked around. This was a huge deck. Biggest one I've ever seen. There were at lest fifty tables out here. I happened to take the only unoccupied one. I really am a lucky mightyena. Maybe my new name should be lucky...

"Where is that filly low life mutt." I heard a man say behind my hiding table. I brought my head back in. Okay, I need a plan of action. If I run now there is a chance I could make it back to the halls. Then again if I wait there's a higher chance of me making it. Wait, no. If I wait that guy might find me, if I wait and run they could be waiting for me at the door. With that thought I ran out of my hiding table and headed for the the other door I saw.

"There he is!"

"Aahhhh!"

"Hurry up!"

"Why did I come on this cruise?"

"I'm gonna give this cruise a bad review!"

"I didn't sign up to chase Pokemon around a ship!"

Now, I can't wait to get off this ship. I found myself running next to the edge of the ship. The fresh sea air is even better up here. I looked over the edge and saw Pacifidlog. What a great place. I looked down at the water near the bottom of the ship and finally realized why these humans were calling the ship a cruise. It _was_ a Cruise Ship! And it was Huge! I could run forever! Oh my- this isn't good. I have to find the air-duct and hope for the very best.

"Ah watch it human! I'm trying to get away! Not to get caught!" I yelled at a human that tried to tackle me. I quickly got out of the way of course, but this means that these humans will try everything to catch me. I finally reached the door I stopped running and bumped into it to fool them.

"Now, we got you mutt."

"I can finally do what I sign for."

"I'm gonna catch you and throw you off the boat, myself!"

I whimpered at the last threat by a really fat human to put on an act. The three men, two skinny one really fat started to close in on me. I took a quick glance at the doorknob. It was in range. These humans should know that the only way to catch a Pokemon is to fight with another Pokemon.

"Your MINE!" The fat one yelled as he tried to tackle me, but of course, missed. I leaped on to the doorknob which opened. I slipped in quickly and kicked the door behind me to close it. I bolted down the hall and took a sharp left turn.

"I can't believe he got away!"

"It was your fault, you idiot!"

"Stop arguing! Get that Mightyena!"

At lest someone knows what Pokemon I am. I took a sharp right turn down some stairs and into some storage room.

"I think he went this way!"

"Where have I heard that before?"

"Get a move on you maggots!"

I heard the humans say as they past the room I was in. I looked around and saw a air-duct in the top left corner. There was only one five foot tall box here. It will have to do. I pushed it over to the air-duct and jumped on it. I ripped off the vent and crawled through. The air duct was a small grey tunnel. I sniffed the air. There was not much to smell, I mean all I could smell was this odd scent. The more I thought about this the more it became confusing.

"Come on Niño. Just take the first right and go from there." I told myself. I started out taking the first right I saw. From there it was just random.

"Niño? Niiiiino?!" I heard someone all to familiar ask.

"Gallin you idiot! I thought I told you to hide!" I almost yelled at him. I didn't want anyone hearing us.

"But I thought you might need some help getting back to this so called storage room!" He almost yelled back. We must be thinking the same thing.

"Okay, I do need some help, just keep talking." I said defeated. I started following his voice.

* * *

><p>I saw another vent. I looked through it and Gallin was siting on a box right next to the vent. His back was facing me so this gave me an idea.<p>

Gallin pov

I was siting on a box that I had moved next to the air vent. My back was facing the vent because I was getting bored. Niño was taking longer then I thought he would.

"Yo Gallin you still there?" I heard the distant voice of Niño ask.

"Ya I'm still here. Why would I leav-AHHH!" I yelled as I was tackled to the ground by something.

"Niño! Don't come I've been caught! Niño-" I stop when I heard laughing. Not just anyones laugh, but Niño's laugh. I turned around to see a Mightyena laughing his head off. Before I could yell at him I found myself laughing with him.

We laughed for a good twenty minutes then finally Niño asked "What gave you the idea of helping me?" I looked at him then thought for a second.

"Well when you said you were going to use the air-duct I looked around for one and well, I thought you might want something to land on that's not to far down. I timed an hour with that clock, but when I heard something in the air-duct I thought it was you and it was. That's my story, how 'bout you?" I asked back.

He looked out the window then said "My story was mostly running. Other then the part when I saw Pacifidlog. Oh ya! This ship is a Cruise Ship! A lot of humans were calling it that and when I saw how huge it was I believed them. And Gallin, next time, let me pick the ship we ride on. Now, I'm not sure if this cruise ship will even stop at Pacifidlog." Niño summed up as he looked out the window. I walked over to it and saw lots of houses on the water. There was one house I could see the best. Wait, was that a... Gardevoir?

* * *

><p><strong>Did I forget to mention this is my first pokemon fic? Well now you (the reader) know! Anyway tell me what you think! Till next time!<strong>

**LA J Lover7778**


	2. Chapter 2 Gardevoir's side

Gardevoir's pov

It was a beautiful day out, with the sun about to set and the fresh sea breeze. I walked out house's glass door and onto the garden patio. The flowers were in perfect bloom. I walked around some Pokemon shaped bushes and water fountains. I came to the end of the garden path and I saw a cruiser ship on route 131. Or as I like to call it the Bringer of People. Lots of people come here for vacation or to get away from the city life. Unlike them, I live here. I'm here twenty-four seven all year long. Except when I go to Lilycove city for beauty contests. The humans call it Master Rank contests. When I first heard of this I thought it would be hard, but I won that round and every round after. In other words, I have never lost a contest.

"Malady! We've been looking all over for you!" I heard my friend shout.

"Please, just call me Leonie, Lapika." I told the Pikachu that came up to me with my other friend a Swablu.

"You two can argue later, mistress wishes for you, Leonie." The Swablu told me.

I started walking forward and said, "Thank you, Melody." I told the Swablu named Melody. I continued to walk through the garden when I heard some men on the ship start yelling at a Pokemon. I think one of them said it was a Mightyena. I looked over at the ship. I couldn't make anything out, but something grey was moving across the deck. Those stowaway Pokemon never learn.

"There you are Leonie! We have to get ready for the next contest!" My mistress called to me. I made a Gardevoir sound and walked up to her. She was a modest woman and very nice. She had yellow gold short hair. She always wore a skirt, with a blazer and heels.

"Madam, Leonie's things are ready." A man in a black suit told my mistress. She calls him a butler, and he's very nice to mistress and everyone here.

"Thank you Sebastian, you can take the week off. This contest will be the big one. It's the first five day contest to be held in Lilycove. I can't wait, can you Leonie?" She turned around to ask me.

"Why of course!" I said although they couldn't understand what I truly said. At lest me voice sounded like I couldn't wait. My mistress said this will be the biggest contest in Honne. People from around the world will be there and I can't wait. If I win this I will the the most beautiful Pokemon not only in Honne, but in the whole world! What an honer that will be.

"Sebastian, could you pack Lapika's and Melody's things as well? I want to bring them too." My mistress told the butler.

"Of course. I'll get right on that." He answered.

"Come inside Leonie! I don't want to have to find you again!" She called to me as she walked around the the largest water fountain in the garden and into the house.

I slowly started walking. My whole life I had lived with my mistress. I have met some wild Pokemon before and they said that there was nothing like the wild and I told them that there was nothing like a beauty contest. But now that I think about it, I would like to know what it would be like to live in the wild. The wild Pokemon said that they don't have to listen to anyone. If no one will tell me what I have to do, the how will I know to do it? A life of contests is the life for me. Is it?

"Leonie! It's not like you just to leave us behind like that!" I heard Lapika shout at me breaking the train of thoughts.

"Lapika you know that the biggest contest of my life coming up and I have a lot on my mind. Mistress said that you and Melody are coming as well." I told the now excited Pikachu to change the subject.

"Really? She said that? That's awesome! I can't wait! Oh my, oh my!-" she started, but was cut off by the arrival of Melody.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Mistress said we are going with you! That's great!" Melody said as she and Lapika started dancing in circles. They looked so cute together.

"Melody! Lapika! There you are! Go find Sebastian please." Mistress called to the dancing Pokemon. They stopped and made their Pokemon noises. As soon as they were off my mistress continued, "Leonie, what ribbon do you think you should wear? I have pink, green, yellow, or gold?" I looked at the ribbons in her hand. They were all pretty, but only one well do.

I pointed at the gold one and said, "I think this one will do, it is my favourite colour." I know she can't understand me, but it's still fun to try.

"Okay then, gold it is! Leonie, we will be leaving tonight because the the news forecast said there will be a storm tomorrowas morningkdnsks. Okay?"she asked me. I nodded my head. "Okay, great! If There's anything you want to do, you should do it now." She finished as she walked back into the house. I started walking around the garden. I was going to be away for a while and I wanted to walk around for a little. I'm not going to have lots of time, I'll be in contests almost every second of the day.

"Where is that mutt?!" I heard someone yell at the top of their lungs from the ship. I looked at the cruiser. I've never heard someone say that from that cruiser. They always catch the stowaway Pokemon on there. That Mightyena must have been really smart. I wonder what it felt like to run for your freedom. I turned around and started walking to the house. I might as well get some GOOD rest before I get on the train.

Someone's pov

"Sir, is that the one?" Asked my agent. We had been in a tree watching the Gardevoir walk around. The contest thats coming up needs a winner and the boss said this one was the Pokemon to win it all. The news even thinks no one has a chance against the great Leonie.

"Of course that's the one! Are the others in place? They have to be there now." I told her.

She pulled out a tablet and pressed some buttons before saying. "They're almost there. They said they had to pick up their Pokemon that's all."

"Okay, don't worry Gardevoir, we almost got you." I said right before I start laughing like a mad scientist. My agent gave me a look that said 'what is your problem?'

I stopped laughing and jumped out of the tree then said, "We have to get going. Come on Betty."

"You know you CAN just call me agent if you want." She told me. I watched her jump out of the tree and then I started walking.

"But what if I like to call you by your first name?" I asked not wanting an answer. We walked off.

* * *

><p>3 hours later<p>

* * *

><p>Lapika's pov<p>

We were headed to the harbour in my mistress's limo. There were two rooms. One for Leonie to practice with my mistress and the other for Melody and me to play around.

"Hey Lapika! Look at this!" Melody said as she landed close to the window to look out. I came up and saw the cruise ship at the harbour.

"Wow! Look at that! Its H-" Melody coved my mouth with her wing. I looked at her like she was crazy.

She sighed and said, "Leonie is practicing and we shouldn't bother her." She pulled her wing back and looked out the window again.

"Okay fine. I saw a stowaway Pokemon on that ship earlier, I wonder if he was caught." I trailed off. I hope he wasn't caught.

"You know, we are ready for master rank contests, maybe mistress will let us enter! Wouldn't that be great?" Melody asked breaking my thoughts. I looked at her then outside again.

"That would be awesome, but we aren't as skilled as Leonie. Besides, mistress has to worry about Leonie, not us." I told her. We were both in cute contests we have won a lot, but we had also lost some.

"Your thinking about those loss's of ours aren't you? I heard mistress say that 'if losing helps you do better, then it's okay. We all have to learn somewhere and somehow.' She's not mad at us, and you know that." Melody told me. She always knows how to cheer up a friend.

"Thanks Melody. I needed that. Hey, you remember Luna, right? Didn't she say she would try to see us this time of year? 'When the flowers are in perfect bloom and the breeze becomes warm, not hot, you will see me flying once more.' Is what she told us. Doesn't that mean she will be coming soon?" I asked thinking about our Taillow friend. She was great, but what was really sad about her, she was abandoned by her trainer. We offered to help her, but she said she knew someone in Johto, so she left. But she also promised to come back this time of year.

"Ya, your right! I almost forgot! Oh, don't tell her I said that. I can't wait to see her, it's been so long. Do you think she'll bring her FRIEND with her?" Melody asked looking at the sky. I thought for moment. Why wouldn't she bring her friend? I bet he or she wouldn't even let Luna travel all this way alone anyway.

"Of course her friend is coming! Think about it. Would he or she let Luna come all this way alone? I don't think so." I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"Melody, Lapika! We're here! Come on Slowpokes!" Leonie called to us.

"I'm coming not sure about Melody though!" I said as I ran out of the limo. Melody followed closely.

"Ya- wait, what? Lapika! I'm gonna-" Melody started as she flew over me like a hawk. I started to run in circles on the sidewalk right in front of the ticket building.

"Now now, you two. You have to behave if you want to come. They only allow well-behaved Pokemon on the ship." Mistress told us. I stopped running and jumped on her shoulder. I licked her cheek to tell her I was sorry.

"Okay okay, thank you, Lapika." She told me. I made my 'pika!' Sound and jumped off. Melody landed right between me and Leonie.

"Excuse me, are you the owner of Leonie?" A man in a black suit with sunglasses walked up and asked my mistress. The man showed no emotion. This put me on alert. I saw Melody and Leonie were tense too.

* * *

><p>Gallin's pov<p>

We finally got off the ship or should I say cruiser. Right now, I'm wondering why I picked that ship. Then again it was night and we couldn't see a thing so-

"AH! Gallin! Pay attention!" Niño yelled at me. I had nearly cut off his head with my blade-hand. Okay, we _barely_ made it off the ship. We decided to seek past everyone, but that failed, really badly. So, here we are, running for our lives. At lest we're not caught yet.

"You know we're running for our freedom, right?" Nino paused to look at me. I nodded and he continued, "So pay ATTENTION!" He yelled at me as we took a right turn down a road. There weren't a lot of stores here soon it _looked_ like our best option.

"Get that mutt!"

"Hurry up!"

"Stop! They're off the ship! We have better things to do then chase those two Pokemon all over Pacifidlog!"

We ran behind a closed store and stopped. I put my blade-hands on my knees and Niño sat down. We were in the parking area. In was small, but big enough for a truck to turn around in. The odd part about it was there were a walls opposite from the entrance.

"At... Lest.. They.. Stopped.. Chasing us. Wow, I didn't know you could run for that long. You don't even look tired." I commented him through breathes. He looked at me then sniffed the air.

"We're not safe yet, there's someone coming," He said as he stood up and turned around to face the entrance we came through. I heard faint foot steps coming. "Hide! They're still following us!" He yelled whispered to me.

"It's ether we run out and attack them or go inside the-" I didn't even need to finish my sentence, Niño had already rushed inside the building. "Store." I finished. I ran in the building and started looking around for a place to hide.

"Hey Gallin, I don't hear them anymore. Do you think those foot steps we heard were by a passer-by?" Niño asked me from under a table. I stopped walking and thought. If they were from these humans that were trying to catch us, they would have followed us in here.

"Ya I think those were from a passer-by. Hey Niño, where should-" I was cut off by the back door of the store bursting open.

"There you are! A Gallade in this part of the region is very rare. I challenge you to a fight!" A boy said from he door frame. I looked at him. He looked younger then ten, I guess he really wants to travel around the region like us. I have to teach him that he's not ready, therefore I put myself in battle position.

My right eye caught a glimpse of Niño mouthing to me 'what do you think your doing?' I ignored him. I quickly looked around. We were in a lunch room that was, for some reason, really big. All the chairs were put away and there was one long table that Niño was hiding under.

"It looks like you accept. Go Psyduck!" He called out. He's gonna fight me with that? Oh well.

"Psyduck! Use Fury Swipes!" The boy said. This kid knows nothing. I quickly jumped out of the way, started to use Leaf Blade. I hit the Payduck head-on. He flew back and was unable to continue. I looked at the boy. He was stunned.

I turned to walk away when Niño came to me and said, "Why did you do that?"

"He needed to be taught a lesson. Come on we gotta go before he chases us." I said as I started to run.

We got out of the building and ran down the road. When I was out a breath we stopped.

"Hey Gallin, two things; how did you know he was going to follow is and where do you think the wild side of Pacifidlog is?" Niño asked. I looked around. We were back where we were. I saw a limo at a building with an old lady talking to a man in a suit. I don't know why but I couldn't stop watching. Something was off about that man.

"Hey Gallin, what are you looking at?" Niño asked as he stood beside me.

"That man, he looks-" I was cut off by a scream. It was no human scream, it was a Pokemon's scream.

"Niño! Come on, we gotta help!" I said without thinking. I ran over to the limo. People were slowly walking over too.

"Leonie! Where is my Leonie?!" I heard the old lady call. I stood behind the building that limo was in front of. I saw a Pikachu and a Swablu looking around like if the last some thing.

"What happened?" Niño asked walking up to the two Pokemon. I was about to yell at him, but the people were all on the other side of the limo so it did t mater.

"She's gone, but how? She was right here..." The Swablu said slowly.

"Who was right here?" I asked walking up to them. I was ready to fight whoever. No one kidnaps a Pokemon. It's not right.

"Leonie, our friend. She's a Gardevoir." The Pikachu answered. I froze. I don't know why, but this feeling came over me. I had to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sssoooo what do you think? Good? Bad? Worth a review? I like the last one. Please review this story, more chapters will come, and the best part; they will get better and better!<strong>

**Until next time; LA J Lover7778**


	3. Chapter 3 discontinuing

I'm so very sorry, but I'm discontinuing this story. If anyone would like to continue it you can, just please tell me first. I would like to see how this story would turn out. I'm very sorry.

LA J Lover7778


End file.
